The prior art discloses conventional ink pads with various functions, methods, layouts and constructions to provide means for supplying ink to stamping devices. Most conventional devices, however, possess a yet unresolved, common limitation of having a relatively short life expectancy. This life expectancy is dictated by the amount of ink in the ink pad and the capacity of the porous, and therefore evaporative, ink pad to retain the ink. A new conventional device initially contains and transfers excessive amount of ink to a stamping device, thereby leaving a heavy, smudged effect on the stamped document. This effect gradually transforms into that in which the conventional device contains and transfers minimal amount of ink to a stamping device, thereby leaving more of pressure relief than ink on the stamped document. This latter condition is a result of depletion of ink and/or dried up ink pad. At this stage, which may be a relatively short period of time since acquiring the conventional device, the device is discarded and a new unit is acquired.
It is thus a primary objective of the present invention to provide an ink pad with refillable ink reservoir.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a means for ensuring a consistent ink stamp quality.